Crimson Tears
by Servant Indo
Summary: Ryou writes a poem for the one he loves and reads it to the class. OneShot. Sorry if it sucks, this is my first oneshot. RxB


I wrote this after I wrote the poem. I own the poem and the plot, nothing else. I'll post the poem at the end so you can read it in full.

666666666666666666666666666666**Crimson Tears**66666666666666666666666666666

Ryou was sitting in his literature class, debating on which poem he should read aloud. Everyone had to read one of their own works to the whole class.

The two he held were about the one he love. Ryou finally made up his mind, just as he was called on.

Ryou stood and made his way to the front of the room.

"Please tell us the title and recite your poem," sensei says.

/This poem reminds me of him. I hope I don't break down./ Ryou thought quickly. Nodding to the sensei, he starts. "Crimson Sorrow.

"**Deep Crimson drips from above,  
****Showing angels crying because of him.**"

Ryou's mind starts flashing. _Bakura vanishing from Yami sending him to the Shadow Realm. That night, Ryou cried. He cried tears of blood, like all angels do when hurt._

"**Blood falling like a shot dove,  
****Filling the pool to the rim.**"

_Ryou looked at his pillow, covered in blood. Ryou's pearl-white angel wings drooped in sadness. He loved him. Why did he have to be taken away?_

"**When angels cry,  
****They never stop.**"

Ryou let tears fall, attempting to make them clear. He wanted him back. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him.

"**Crying never stopped goodbye,  
****Even after the pool is filled to the top.**"

_Ryou cleaned us as much of the blood as he could, but could not stop crying. Finally, he gave up on cleaning and headed to the roof._

"**Saying farewell is like saying 'I'll come home'  
****Saying goodbye is like saying 'Forever I'll be gone'**"

_Standing on the roof, Ryou spread his wings, letting the wind blow through the feathers. "I will ever say goodbye. So, for now, farewell."_

"**I'll keep to myself in my little dome,  
****Waiting your return from Babylon.**"

Tears slipped from Ryou's soft brown eyes. He no longer cared if anyone found out. Crimson tears spilled from his eyes. He wanted him back.

"**Make the angels stop crying,  
****Come back home to me.  
****Please, at least make is seem like you are trying,  
****I'm waiting for you, waiting to be free.**"

_Ryou flew out over the city, letting his tear fall. He felt lost. He felt alone. This angel needed his demon. He needed that comfort._

"**When angels' crying ceases,  
****I know you are near.**"

Ryou let out a sigh, wiping his crimson tear streaked face on the sleeve of his blue school jacket. /If only he was listening./

"**And now I can pick up the pieces  
****Of my heart that you hold dear.**"

Everyone clapped as Ryou dashed back to his seat. A note landed on his desk in front of him. He opened it and read it. 'You miss him, don't you? I'm sorry. I will fix things. Yami.'

Ryou walked home, letting his crimson tear fall down his cheeks. His crying started to cease as he neared his home. Realization hitting him, he ran the rest of the way.

Frantically, he opened the door and ran into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, was Bakura. Bakura smiled at seeing Ryou. It was a genuine smile. "I hear you wrote a poem about me."

Ryou nodded and ran to Bakura, hugging him tightly. "I love you Bakura!"

Bakura smiled brighter. Ryou looked worried that Bakura would reject him. "I… I love you too… Koi," Bakura said as he pulled Ryou's face closer to his.

Ryou smiled and pulled Bakura into a kiss, the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life, wrapping his angel wings around his demon.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Now, for the poem in whole. It really is a good poem.

**Deep Crimson drips from above,  
****Showing angels crying because of him.  
****Blood falling like a shot dove,  
****Filling the pool to the rim**

**When angels cry,  
****They never stop.  
****Crying never stopped goodbye,  
****Even after the pool is filled to the top.**

**Saying farewell is like saying 'I'll come home'  
****Saying goodbye is like saying 'Forever I'll be gone'  
****I'll keep to myself in my little dome,  
****Waiting your return from Babylon.**

**Make the angels stop crying,  
****Come back home to me.  
****Please, at least make is seem like you are trying,  
****I'm waiting for you, waiting to be free.**

**When angels' crying ceases,  
****I know you are near.  
****And now I can pick up the pieces  
****Of my heart that you hold dear.**


End file.
